Wendip Week 2017
by fereality
Summary: Finally! As Summer draws closer, so does the celebration of our favourite lumberjack/small dork couple! Without a further ado, the prompts for the Wendip Week 2017 are: Meet The Parents, Time Travel, 5 1, The Gang Finds Out, Handcuffed/Bound Together, Fake Relationship, & Naughty and Nice. Comp died so written on my phone, so hopefully they'll be good.T for convenience & safety
1. Chapter 1

Meet The Parents

July 30th, 2016

Gravity Falls, OR

"I know it's been awhile since we've last talked," Wendy said as she was walking away from Robbie & Tambry Valentino's wedding reception. She paused and gently pulled a weed before she continued on.

"I just came from the Valentino's," she added as she walked through the vast space, "Someone actually married Robbie. And you wouldn't believe it, but it's Tambry."

As she bent over to clear out another patch of weeds she continued, "It's been four years since they got together. Man, I never thought either of them would have found someone before me."

Seeing that she had cleared out the weeds she stood back up and resumed her trek to her destination. "You always told me that someday I would find someone who would get me. Someone who shared my love of bad movies and adventure. Someone who would treat me as a person, not a possession. Someone who wouldn't run after meeting dad. Heh."

With a smile she saw she was at her destination, "I finally met him, well, really I've known him for, like, four years. You'd like him. He's a sweetheart. Even dad approves of him. Don't worry though, he's not a muscle-head. He's got brains."

As she kneels at the monument in front of her, she hears someone calling her name. Turning her head she calls out, "Over here."

Turning back she pills a cloth from her handbag and begins wiping dust off of the monument. "That's him. I'll introduce the two of you when he gets here."

A few moments later, "Wendy, where are you?

She stands up and waves him over, "Here I am."

Dipper walks over and gently takes her hand as she leans over and gives him a kiss. "Thanks for leaving me with Thompson. He kept trying to show me pics of this girl he met at college. Nate and Lee baled right after you."

Wendy leans over and kisses him on the forehead before she straightened out, "Sorry man, I just needed to get some air. You Know I don't like these stuffy shindigs."

"Yeah, me neither." He replied with a smirk, "But why'd you come all the way out here.

"Well, I had someone I hadn't visited in awhile and now that you're here I think its time to introduce you to her." She said as she turned him to face the monument, "Mom, this is Dipper Pines. He's the one I was telling you about."

"Hello ma'am, nice to meet you." Dipper said as he looked over the gravestone.

Victoria Naomi Corduroy

May 12th 1974 - February 23, 2010

She Was A Single Rose Found Growing

Among The Forest Floor


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Travel**

Friday August 31st, 2012

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, OR

A large portion of the citizenship of Gravity Falls was gathered at the Mystery Shack for the combination birthday and going away party for the young Pines twins. The guests of honor were standing on the porch with their cake, presents, Grunkles, and close friends.

Staring out onto the crowd Mabel said, "I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us."

Mayor Tyler spoke up out of the crowd, "After all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here."

Gideon is next to say something, "Thanks to y'all savin' us, I'm gonna learn to open my heart to kindness. No more evil-doin'. From now on, I'm gonna try to be Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid."

Leaning down next to the twins, Soos said "Dude! Make a wish, dawg."

Dipper looked first at his sister and then out to the crowd and said, "You know, on my first day here, if you had asked me what I wanted, I would have said, 'adventure, mystery, true friends.' But looking here at all of you I realize that every wish came true. Heh. I have everything I wanted."

As he finished Mabel added, "If I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you with the shrink ray and bring you home with us in my pocket. But since that's impossible..."

She turns to look at Ford and in a stage whisper asked, "Is that impossible?"

In response Ford waves his hand up and down and shrugs.

After his response Mabel continued, "Since that's probably impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys. Wait."

She sets the memory gun on the floor and sromps down on itn smashing it. "Now I'll never forget you guys."

Mabel and Dipper then blow out the candles.

While the rest of her gang comes on stage, Wendy leand down and hugs the twins as she says "I now officially declare you technically teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever."

Wendy, Tambry, and the rest of the gang begins chanting, "One of us! One of us!"

Blubs and Durland yell "WOOPEE!" as they fire off a cannon.

Off in the treeline two figures stand and watch everything before in a flash of blue light they disappear.

Sunday June 15th, 2025

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, OR

Over the last couple of years the Mystery Shack had nearly doubled in started when the twins moved back to Gravity Falls. Mabel had a started working with Soos while he and Melody had their third young one. And her personality made all the patrons want to spend more. It also didn't hurt business when Dipper let slip that 'Enigma County: The Adventures of Tyrone and Tia Cardinal', a young adult novels he started writing while in college were 'loosely' based on his time spent at the Shack. His fans began to beg their parents to go see the place that beget their favorite books. Eventually he just added the address to the book jacket with the caveat "Tell them Tyrone sent you!". All that added business allowed Soon to expand the facility.

In a flash of blue light a couple appears at the edge of the expanded parking lot. He's dressed in a blue flannel shirt over a black t-shirt with a white question mark on the front, black cargo pants, and hikers. With his hair down to his shoulders, squared jaw, and glasses he was looking more like the pictures of his Grunkles when they were younger. She was in a green flannel vest over a white t-shirt, jeans, and her ever present work boots. Her long red hair was still in the duel braid her sister-in-law had done earlier in the day. They both were wearing a blue and white baseball cap with a blue pine tree superimposed over a green bag of ice.

"Well that was a great little trip." Dipper said as they walked towards their car in the parking lot. "I'm glad Blendin loaned us a Time Tape for our anniversary."

"Yeah, but having us swear on Time Baby's teething ring to fix all anomalies we may cause was a little weird." Wendy said as they stopped by the rebuilt El Diablo that Stan gave to Dipper when he moved back to town. She placed her arms on his shoulders as he grabbed her by the waist.

Dipper said with a smile. "Well once a member of Time Anomaly Removal Crew, always a member I guess. I do have to ask you why you wanted to go back to that day particular? Why not say, our first date or our first kiss?"

"Well I was reading through your first draft of 'Enigma County: To Escape Ragnakook' and I happened to remember that speech you gave to Gideon."

With a perplexed look on his face he asked, "And what does that have to do with that birthday party?"

With a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes she said, "Well as everyone was getting ready for the party, I did some soul searching. I thought about everything you had done for me and everyone else and while at the party I realised that you were worthy. So I decided that the next time you asked me out I would say yes. I just didn't know it would take nearly three years."

"Sorry about that," Dipper said as he brought his forehead as close to hers as a their caps would allow.

"Don't be man. It was a long fun ride and I wouldn't have changed it for the world." She said as she quickly booped him on the nose. Them with a smirk she added, "Ok, maybe I wouldn't have dated Robbie."

"Oh, come here you." He said as he pulled her into a kiss that she happily returned.

As they broke apart seemingly at the same time they said, "Happy Anniversary!"


	3. Chapter 3

5+1

Friday June 14th, 2019

Dipper Pines residence

412, Gopher Road, Gravity Falls, Oregon

"Alright, well let's see." Dipper said as he looked around his converted warehouse loft, "Picnic basket, cooler, six pack of Pitt, blanket, bug spray and..."

Dipper began patting his pockets, searching the basket, the cooler, and he finally found the green velvet box in the fridge. He must have set it down when he pulled out the ice for the cooler. He was just about to start taking everything out to the El Diablo when his phone went off.

Seeing it was Wendy he answered, "Hey Wendy, I'll be over in fifteen, just need to get the supplies in the car and I'll be on my way"

From the other end of the line he heard, "The picnic is gonna have to wait Dip. Lil Seth just showed up at my door all battered and bruised. Apparently dad, Rudy, and Lucas got into a row with a group of Manotaurs. Seth was able to get away because he was in a different clearing when it started. I'm about to head out and save my family."

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in five. Wait for me." He said as he say the little green box down on the kitchen island and rushed out of the door. He spent the rest of the day explaining to two groups of walking testosterone that fighting was not always the best answer.

Thursday June 27th, 2019

Poseidon's

Gravity Falls, OR

'Ok, this might be a better idea,' Dipper thought as he and Wendy were led by Jean Luc to a corner table. Thanks to some of Gideon's contacts preparations were made, the staff knew what he was planning to do, a bottle of sparkling cider is waiting at the table, Wendy's favorite desert was waiting to be brought out after dinner, and he had the little green velvet box in his pocket. Nothing could go wrong.

About half way through their salads it did. In a flash of pink and purple the Pines twins favorite blonde rushed into the restaurant. Pausing only long enough to hand Jean Luc a small stack of bills, Pacifica rushed over to the couple's table.

"Hey Pacifica, what's wrong?" Wendy asked as Mabel's girlfriend made it to the table.

"No time to talk. Mabel's in trouble," Pacifica stated as she grabbed her two friends and started heading towards the door.

It turns out that a rogue group of gnomes decided that Geoff had been to lenient in his earlier dealings with the Pines twins and decided to claim Mabel as their own queen. The rest of the night was spent lugging two battery powered leaf blowers through the woods to rescue Mabel.

Tuesday July 9th, 2019

On State Highway 245 Heading Baker City, OR

'Well this trip is already not going the way it was supposed to be going.' Dipper thought as drove up towards north east Oregon.

Over the weekend Ford learned from a former colleague/renewed acquaintance that the Baker City Oregon Trail Museum had received a donation of collection that had some pieces that carried a certain set of symbols. Ford asked Dipper to go check it out as he due back on land for another week. Dipper in turn asked Wendy if she wanted to come along.

They had planned on staying two or three days, mostly in order for them to get some 'them time' without any of the townsfolk coming to them asking for help. He had just finished up packing his suitcase, including the green velvet box, and his testing equipment, when he heard his front door close.

"Hey man you in here?" Wendy called as she navigated the converted warehouse.

"In the bedroom," he called out.

"I have some great news. I just got off of the phone with gentleman from the State Forestry Department and I have an interview for the Ranger position that opened up just outside of town." She called back as she headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

"That's great. You'll be perfect for the job." Dipper replied as he zipped his suitcase closed. As he turned around he saw her standing in the doorway looking crestfallen. He rushed over to her, "Wendy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry man. I got so excited about the job interview that I forgot about the trip," she said as she fidgeted with the keys still in her hands.

"That's ok, we'll just do a light diner and you can go home and pack." He said as he gently kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"That's just it Dip, I don't even have time for dinner. The interview is tomorrow morning in Salem. I'm heading out once I'm done here so I can hopefully get a hotel room for the night." Wendy said as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry Dipper, I know you wanted this so we'd have some time to ourselves."

Dipper pulled her into a hug and said, "Go to your interview, this is the job you've wanted since even Gideon could stop ordering from the kids menu. So go do your interview, nail it, and we'll take a weekend to go celebrate when you get the job."

"You're right," Wendy said as she hugged him even deeper. As she pulled back she gave him a quick kiss. "Well I better get going."

"And remember you can nail this interview and get this job cause you're a flippin Corduroy!", he said as he was walking out to her truck with her.

As she sat down in the driver's seat Dipper leaned in and gave her another kiss, "Be safe out there. Love you."

"Love you too." She said as closed the door and started the engine. She then rolled down the window and said, "You be safe too. Call me if it starts to get hairy up there."

"I will." He said just before she pulled out of the driveway and headed to the main road out of town.

And this is why he spent two days meticulously going through the Baker City Oregon Trail Museum's donations and only found an Incan coin with a pyramid relief on it and an earthenware dish that carbon dated as being somewhere between forty and forty- five years old and what the curator thought may have been Cipher emblem looked more like Floyd's 'Dark Side of the Moon'. It was probably some stoner's attempt at an earthenware dish.

Wednesday July 17th, 2019

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, OR

Dipper looked around after the 'Welcome Home Stans' party had died down and most of the town had went home. Still around were Wendy, Soos, Melody, the Stans, Mabel, Pacifica, McGuket, Robbie, Tambry, Candy, and Wendy's family. Maybe this is what the universe was wanting him to wait form everybody they cared for to be in one place.

As he walked into the room where everyone had gathered, he saw Robbie and Tambry had sequestered themselves in a corner enjoying a night without little May. Pacifica and Mabel seemed to be in world of their own after one two many glasses of Mabeljuice. Stan and Soos were playing with little Let while his mother Melody was trying to get him to settle down for the night. Ford and McGuket were going over the result of the testing Dipper has done in Baker City. Surprisingly Candy and Wendy's middle brother Lucas were dancing to the music that was still playing in the background. Manly Dan and the other brothers were watching Lucas in the act. He felt his pocket to make sure the velvet box was still there. Because finally there was the beauty that is Wendy Corduroy, who was walking straight towards him. He was so distracted by her He failed to notice the ice bucket had been spilled. He stepped onto the loose and melting ice. Like something out of an eighties comedy movie he kept sliding till he finally fell at the base of the Sascrotch, which the fell right on top of him. After a couple of moments under it the only plan he had remaining was to go home embarrassed.

Friday July 26th, 2019

Route 2

Heading Out Of Town

Dipper had his bag packed as soon as he returned from Baker City. He knew Wendy would get the job, heck she could probably teach the other Rangers a thing or three about working in the woods. So when she got the call on the 19th? He was ready to head out then but she decided to wait till the following weekend as she had told Soos she would cover a day so he and Melody could have a day off with the kids.

The velvet box say snugly in his pants pocket as he drove on out of town with Wendy by his side. They were on there way out of town.

"Alright I've got us a hotel room for two nights, tickets to see 'Purple Moon" the band Robbie's old drummer is in, and directions to Portland's best hamburger joint." Dipper said as they headed towards the canyon pathway out of town.

"Cool, I've been wanting to check them out since Robbie told me she joined a band while in college. I mean she was the best..." Wendy was saying when the car started making a loud noise and then the engine just died. "Whoa, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Dipper said as he tried to start the engine to no avail, "I just had it serviced last month."

He reached down and put the car in neutral, "Can you scoot over and I'll push use on to the side of the road."

As soon as Wendy got in the driver's seat, Dipper began pushing. After a couple of minutes they had the Diablo on the side of the road.

He walked on up to the window and asked, "Can you pop the hood, maybe it'll be something one of us can figure out."

Wendy did as asked and then got out to help her dork look under the hood. While she's no greasemonkeyn she has learned the basics. After about fifteen minutes they both threw up their hands in defeat.

"Alright I can't figure it out. You?", Dipper asked as he put a hand on the good.

"Sorry Dip, not a clue." Wendy said as she pulled back and let Dipper shut the hood.

"Well we can still reach Soos and ask him to come tow us. And then we can still make it to the hotel and the show if we get your truck." Dipper said as he leaned against the hood. He saw Wendy's face drop, "What's wrong?"

"Well we hadn't planned on being in town so I loaned my truck to Lucas she he could run Candy to a tech show down across the state lines. They seem to have really hit it off."

"Man, let's just get picked up and call it a night." Dipper said as he laid back on the hood. Looking up at the sky Dipper thought, 'Man. Maybe I should just give up. Someone or something just doesn't want me to get this done.'

After her call was done and Soos was on his way she leaned back and laid her head across his chest. She had nearly fallen asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat when they both heard the unmistakable sound of Soos' old truck.

"You doods ok?" Soos asked through the lowered passenger side window.

"Yeah, just a little frustrated." Dipper said as he slid off of the hood.

Wendy helped guide Soos so that he was lined up with the front of car and then they set about hooking the town cables.

"Alright Dipper, you steer the Diablo and Wendy you hop in the truck with me. I'll tow it on over to the Shack, Hank knows the way there and can come get it easier for you." Soos said as he was walking around to the driver's side.

"Sounds good. Then you can drop me off before you take Wendy back to her apartment." Dipper said as he started to get into the car.

"But...", Wendy started before she was cut off.

"Wendy honey, I know this was all my idea and we both want to spend the weekend together. But this mess here has given me a massive headache and right now all I want to do is go to bed and get the day over with," He said with a wane smile, "We'll get together tomorrow and figure out what to do with the rest of the weekend."

And despite a protest when they got to his converted warehouse, he still went in alone.

(Still) Friday July 26th, 2019

Dipper Pines residence

412, Gopher Road, Gravity Falls, OR

"...and let Jackie know that we're not going to make it to the concert so there's no need to go ahead with the plan. Thank her again for me for trying and thanks again Robbie for setting this up." Dipper said into the phone. He was sitting alone on his bed in the dark, "I dunno man, I beginning to wonder if someone out there doesn't want this to happen. This was the fifth time my plans were shish kebabed."

And from the doorway he heard, "Ya know man, if want to do something with me it's best to just do it."

"Wait, what?" he said as he jerked around and saw Wendy standing in the doorway.

Misinterpreting his reaction she blushes, "I don't mean it like that."

Into the phone Dipper said, "Look I need to go Wendy's here. Yeah, yeah smartalec. Alright, talk at you later."

"Well, so you were talking to Robbie? And you guys had something planned for this weekend?" Wendy askes as she walked into the darkened bedroom. Reaching over she turned the dimmer switch on so there was a faint glow of light in the room.

"No, no it was nothing." Dipper said as he got up and started towards her, "What are you even doing here? I said we'll get together tomorrow."

"Well maybe I decided that I didn't want my boyfriend to suffer alone. Maybe I decided that I would be here so whatever we decided to do tomorrow we could get right to it." she started out sounding a little upset. but then with a smirk she added, "Maybe I caught my brother and his new girlfriend on my couch in flagrante delicto and wanted to let you know we have the truck again."

"Wait a minute, Lucas..." Dipper asked almost completely forgetting the previous part of the conversation.

"Uh, huh." Wendy nodded as she wrapped and arm around her boyfriend.

"and Candy?", He continues. Still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Both had their shirts off and she had a strap down when I coughed to let them know I was there." she said with a chuckle. "I suggested that he take her home and that next time they find somewhere other than my apartment to have their fling. They were both redder than his hair."

"Man that would have been fun to see." He said returning her smirk.

Raising an eyebrow she said "Really? So you want to see Candy topless?"

"No, no. I didn't mean that I wanted to see Candy topless," He said defending himself, "I just meant the whole embarrassed situation."

"Chill Dip, I knew what meant I was just busting your chops." She said as she kissed him on his forehead.

"So what were you and Robbie planning for this weekend?" She smiled as he started to cluster at the question.

"What? Nothing." he tried saying before she shot him down with a 'I was standing here for a good moment' look. Resigned be started, "Ok, for over a month now I kept making some plans to do something and it always seems like something comes up and ruins my plans. Your family getting into a fight with the Manotaurs, the gnomes kidnapping Mabel again, my clumsiness, and tonight the car breaking down. It's like someone doesn't want me to carry out my plans."

"Nah, I wouldn't go that far. Remember when it comes to what we have here, plans don't work for us. We work better going by the seat of our pants. Remember that whole scheme that ended up with us dating. And remember the dance that first summer? I know you had a twelve step plan to ask me to dance, Mabel told me about it, but as you found out all you had to do was just ask." she said as she let him go and turned back to brighten the dimmer switch. She heard him say "You're right!" and as she turned back around she saw he was down on one knee.

As Wendy brought her hands up the her face, Dipper pulled the green velvet box out of his pocket. As he opened the box holding the cut emerald ring he asked, "Wendy Berble Corduroy, would you make me the happiest guy alive?"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As they separated Dipper asked, "So is that a yes?"

"Of course it is you dork," Wendy said before she kissed him again.

"Well at least I'm your dork," he said as he placed to ring on her finger.

"Yes you are."


	4. Chapter 4

The Gang Finds Out

June 25th, 2016

Gravity Falls Civic Center

Hall 3

"...and once Mr Lee," the officiant said looking at the nearly seven foot tall blond before turning to his opposite, the five foot six inch other blond in the group before continuing "and Miss Pacifica are a third of the way down the aisle Mr Nate and Miss Mabel begin to proceed. Then it will be Mr... Dipper is it?"

"Yes sir," Dipper said with a nod As he sat there trying to figure out why he agreed to even do this. And then he looked across the aisle and with a simple smile Wendy answered his unheard question.

"Alright so then Mr Dipper and Miss Wendy will go. once they are halfway down the aisle Mr Thompson and Miss Aubrey as the Best Man and Matron of Honor will begin." the officiant continued on.

Wendy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Tambry leaning down next to her.

"What's up?" Wendy asked while still listening to the officiant drone on.

"You sure you're ok with not being my Maid of Honor?" Tambry asked with a look of concern that she may have slighted her best friend, "I mean cousin Aubrey and I promised each other years ago that we'd do this and she held up her side last year. But if it really bothers you I could change it up."

Wendy turned her head back to look over at the groomsman she was paired with and gave him a smile before turning back with that same smile. "Nah, Tambs I'm good. I'm good."

Tambry watched that whole display and decided it was enough to prove a theory she's had since last summer when Wendy got back from visiting the twins down in California."Well it looks like I made a good choice in suggesting to Robbie that Dipper join his Groomsmen. That way you and your boyfriend both have a reason to dance with each other at the reception."

"Yeah... Wait what?" Wendy said loud enough that she drew the attention of the rest of the wedding party. Feeling like she was back in high school with everyone staring at her like she fell asleep in class.

Dipper mouthed "You ok?"

With a slight nod she looked around and said, "Sorry ma'am, go ahead and continue."

"As I was saying. Once little Emily follows little Phillip up the aisle we will start 'Pomp and Circumstance' and you Miss Tambry, escorted by you Mr Mauslein, up to join Mr Robbie and myself at the front." the officiant continued once everyone

Later at the Civic Center's buffet.

As everyone lined up to get their plates of food, Dipper leaned in real close to Wendy "So what caused that outburst earlier?"

Before Wendy could answer Tambry walked up to them and placed a hand on each of their shouldera and said "Oh I can tell you what it was. It was my best friend confirming a suspicion I've had since the last summer."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Wendy asked as she added some mashed potatoes to her plate.

At about the same time Dipper asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't become such a good blogger without having some observational skills." Tambry said as she watched Dipper place a chicken breast on his plate, "My best friend heads out of town for a couple of weeks to see a 'friend' and when she came back there was a different aura around her."

"You're crazy," Wendy said as they all headed towards the table where the gang was all sitting.

"Really?" Wendy asked as they all say down. One side of the table help Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica. On the other was Tambry, Robbie, Thompson, Nate, & Lee.

"Next you'll be trying to tell me that Mabel and Pacifica aren't dating." Tambry said as she took Robbie's hand

"Nope, totally dating." Mabel responds before she leaned over and kissed Pacifica on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Mabel, not in public." Pacifica tries to scold Mabel, but you can tell her heart's not in it.

"Oh, you know you loved it Paz." Mabel said taking her hand. Then she turned back to Tablet and asked, "So what were you guys talking about anyways? I mean I know it wasn't me and Pax, we announced it at the Welcome Back party. And everyone better already know about you two or they'll be in for a surprise on Saturday."

"Heh, no. We were actually talking about your brother and future sister-in-law there who have been trying to hide the fact that they've been dating since last summer." Tambry said with a smirk as she felt a boot kick her chair.

"Oh that," Mabel said as both Supper and Wendy shot 'I don't believe you're doing this!' looks at her, "that's mostly cause they were worried what people would think about the age difference."

"Oh, cool you two." Lee said as she flashed a thumbs up towards the pair.

Nate had thought for a second before he said "Congrats and good luck. You two fit together pretty good."

Thompson waited for Nate to finish before he said, "I thought you two were already dating. I thought that was what the hat switch meant that first year. Heck I thought was why you have turned down everyone who asked her out since then."

As everyone else looked at Thompson, surprised at his observations, Robbie muttered "Finally!"

Everyone jerked their attention towards Robbie at that remark. Literally no one at the table thought he would be one of the people wanting the two to get together.

"What, I've known those two have had such great chemistry together ever since I first met junior there." He said around a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "Why else did you think I was always so jealous of him. And when Dipstick broke me and Wendy, I thought it would only be a matter of weeks before they started dating. They didn't, but we did and the rest is history honey."

And with that he kissed Tambry and went back to eating.

Wendy looked around at some of her closest friends, the ones she was most worried would not understand her and Dipper's relationship, and she felt nothing more than warmth and acceptance. She reached next to her and grabbed Dipper's hand. "Thanks guys. You all are great."

"Yeah, yeah. that's great, but this isn't your day guys. It's my girl's." Robbie said as he pulled an arm around Tambry.

"You're right Robbie, " Dipper said as he picked up his cup and held it hi, "To Robbie and Tambry, may fortune sign upon them!"

And the rest of the table joined in on the toast.


	5. Chapter 5

Handcuffed/Bound Together

February 29, 2020

Gravity Falls Forest

Twenty year old Dipper Pines and his twenty-three year old fiance Wendy Corduroy are running through the woods. Now normally this would not be out of the ordinary, but ordinarily they are not held together by a pair of handcuffs and a pair of leg irons.

"Huff, huff." Dipper breathed as he leaned against a tree while they paused. After the last several years he normally would have no problem keeping up with the red headed lumberjill but the restraints are throwing him off more so than her.

"So, huff, your mom and dad, huff, did this before they were able to get married?" Dipper asked as he caught his breath.

Wendy was keeping an eye and ear open to make sure their pursuers. "According to dad they did. And grandpa and my uncles hunted them down also."

"Man I know survival is big in your family, but what in the world started this tradition." He pondered as he did a couple of deep knee bends before he continued, "Well we should probably get a move on. Wait a minute, do you hear that?"

Wendy listened for a moment before scratching her head, "Is that a banjo? Why would there be a banjo playing out here?"

"Oh no, McGuket!" Dipper said before as one they started heading towards the sound.

As they came upon the clearing the music was coming from, they could tell that it was not McGuket.

In the clearing ahead of them, sat three cat like humanoids. But there was something different about them. They had a rustic appearance about them. Dipper pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of them, thinking it could be useful when he added the dossier of these creatures into the journal.

Unfortunately this caught the attention of the biggest of the three redneck cat men. He sprung forward and caught a hold of the handcuffs. He jerked Wendy and Dipper into the clearing where he was quickly flanked by the others.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?", said the brown furred cat like creature that was in a camouflage vest and a loincloth that looked like it was made from a discarded t-shirt. Noticing the handcuffs he continued, "Looks like we got us a couple of escapees ."

"I dunno Lem, they look like a coupla lost hikers ta me.", the one to Lem's right said with a smirk. He too was in a loincloth that was made from an old t-shirt. His has a faded Bubba Joe's Barbeque City logo on the front of it.

"I dunno, Pyle. Remember what the Gnome PD said after that lumberjack went missing last spring," the third said. He was skinnier than the other two and had what would have been a mulllet on a human. His loincloth looked like it was one of the panther shirts sold at the Shack.

"Quiet Cid, what those lil busybodies don't know won't hurt us.", Lem said as he walked towards the twins, "But it just might hurt these two."

"Who, what are you guys?" Dipper asked as he felt Wendy shift just slightly, ready to strike if needed.

"We're the Hick Cats and we run this lil holler." Lem said as he tried focusing the two lovebirds. There was something familiar about these two. What was it... was it the red hair, the flannel. Wait a minute red hair and flannel, and he turned and looked at her partner. There it is a blue and white truckers' cap with a pine tree emblem.

"Brothers, fortune shines upon us. These are two of the foes of 'The White'." Lem said he looked towards his two companions.

"The White?" Dipper asked as he was sliding his hand into pocket. Dan and boys had taken most of his equipment but they couldn't begrudge him his Dutch army knife and a pen light. He felt around the bottom of the pocket and found the small lens cap that fits over the end of the flashlight. Sliding it on the end he felt ready.

"The White is the one who gave us this land. Before that we just slept where ever we could find a spot, with no place to call home. Then he came, in a flash of blue polyester. He knew our names and everything." the one called Pyle said as he worked his way towards Dipper's left side, "He told us he was in a feud with a local shopkeep who was keeping his beloved from him. He done described all y'all n told us to wait for him ya need us."

Wendy took a hold of Dipper's hand and gave it two rapid squeezes.

"But that was three or four freezes ago. Since then because this was our land, we done built ourselves a house." The one named Cid said as he pointed towards a structure that Wendy would vaguely call house. It looked more like a lean-to with walls. "We hunt local critters, swim in the crick over yonder, I even made us these here clothes we found in a backpack, and wait for The White to return and tell us what he needs from us."

Dipper squeezed back once, and two more times in rapid succession.

"But since fate done brought you two here to our door.I bet he would be pleased as punch if'n we took int..inti.. if'n we done grab you for him." And with that Lem lurched forward as if to attack.

That was all Wendy had been waiting for. Keeping a hold of Dipper's hand she called out "Now!" and leapt up as much as she could. Dipper in turn crouched his left leg and began pulling her into an arch. snapped her leg out and caught Lem square in the jaw with her weighted boot. And thanks to the momentum Dipper was providing she was able to catch Pyle also, though his was only a glancing blow.

Dipper meanwhile had pulled out the flashlight and as soon as he had poor Cod insight he turned on the beam and shrunk him down to the size of a Soldier Hank action figure.

By this time Pyle had started to rise back to his feet. Wendy gave Dipper's hand a squeeze signaling him to shut off the flashlight. He did so and gripped the flashlight tightly in his fist. She then pulled him around and he called out "Left Hook!" as swung around and caught Pyle square on the other side of his jaw. Pyle crumbled to the ground.

Turning back towards the shrunken Cid, Wendy picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Turning him the face the both of them she started, "Now you seem like the most reasonable of the three of you. So you are the one chosen to pass this message on to your friends back there."

She turned him so he could see the unconscious bodies of his two friends before she pulled him back and faced home towards Dipper. He had pulled out his phone and had opened the contacts to Gideon's photo. She asked Cid, "Is this the one you call The White?"

"Yes, that's him." the barely audible voice of the shrunken Cid said.

"Well tell the others that the reason you never heard from The White again is because the feud is over and has been since the weirdness about eight years ago happened. We now consider him an ally and dare I say it a friend." Dipper said as he closed his contacts and placed his phone back in his right pocket. "So tell them to leave the Pines alone, cause if just two of us could do this shackled imagine what we could do while we're unrestrained and armed."

Cid gulped at the thought.

"Besides, the GnomePD aren't the only law in these woods anymore." Wendy said as she pulled out her State Forest Ranger badge. "Now we're gonna bring you back to your normal size and then take your friends into your house. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Cid said as he was placed on the ground. As the light hit him he returned to full size. He then rapidly rushed over to Lem and picked him up.

As they watched him take the Lem to the shelter, Wendy looked deep in thought. Dipper asked "What's up?"

"We've been here about twenty minutes or so, right?" she asked with a scowl.

"I'd say something like that," Dipper agreed as Cid headed back towards Pyle.

"And before that we were rushing around cause we heard the banjo music, right?" Wendy asked as Cid pulled Pyle over his shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" he asked as he saw Cid turn and save before he headed back inside the shelter.

"So we have spent an hour or so being loud enough they may have heard us at the Mystery Shack and that was after, I hate to say it, we left a trail Waddles could have followed." Dipper started to protest but she shushed him before continuing, " I know you tried but being shackled threw us both off. But back to what I was saying. Dad and the boys should've been here by now bragging about besting us and what not. They're not even out here."

"Those, I'm sorry Honey, jerks." Dipper said as he caressed Wendy's hand.

"We need get them back," Wendy said with a mischievous look.

Dipper suddenly smiled "I've got just the idea."

Later that night

Corduroy Cabin

"and then your grandpa slapped me on the shoulder and said it was my choice on who I married." Manly Dan said he and the eldest two boys were drinking mugs of expired apple cider. Lil Seth had just finished a can of Pitt and decided to go get an another can from the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Dan heard a knock at the front door and for once he decided to go get it.

Meanwhile Lucas decided to go check on Seth as he was taking forever to just get a drink. He better not be trying to get into the cider.

Dan opened the front door and saw a battered and bruised Dipper at the door. His shirt was partially shredded and the chains on the handcuffs and shackls were snapped. "Sir, help."

"What happened my boy, where's Wendy? Where's my daughter?" Dan asked as he grabbed Dipper by the shoulder.

"We were attacked by a creature, she broke the chains and tossed me across the river bank. She told me to go find help in town, that you and her brothers should be there soon to help her fight." Dipper said as he grimaced "I saw the light on in the cabin and came to check. You guys were supposed to be out in the woods hunting us, what happened?"

"Boys, we have to head back out." Dan bellowed as he turned and ran to the living room, "We have to go save your..."

He stopped as soon as he got to the living room and got a good look. Wendy was seated in the recliner and using a hogtied Rudy as a foot rest. Her other two brothers were in a similar situation next to him.

"Well dad, you wanna tell me and my fiancee why you took us out in the woods for a 'relationship test' and just left us there?" Wendy asked while Dipper worked his way over to her side.

Manly Dan seemed to Dipper to be the angriest he had ever seen, before he burst out laughing.

"Wait. What?" the couple say in unison.

"You guys sure do go well together," Dan bellowed while he was doubled over, "Reminds me of your mother and I. Though it took us nearly two days to figure it out. Then again you were born around nine months later."

"DAD!" Wendy called out as her face went as red as her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Fake Relationship

June 12th, 2015

Pines Residence

Piedmont, California

Dipper say with his back against his wall while his laptop rested on a laptray he bought for Just that reason. He's animatedly talking to his red headed best friend over Yipe.

"I know you & Paz were planning were planning on coming down next week, but we've hit a snag. Mom and Dad found out that Mabel and Pacifica are more than just friends. So they're saying it wouldn't be fair to me to allow her girlfriend to come down if I'll be all alone." He said with a slight forlorn look.

Wendy's demeanor didn't seem to be that much better as she called back over the screen, "Boo. That sucks man. What's up with that? Wait a minute, when did Mabs and Paz hook up?"

"Last one first," Dipper replied as he shifted uncomfortably. He really tried to not think too much about Mabel's romances after she had agreed to go on a date with Chutzpar's visiting nephew last year. "From what Mabel told me it happened during the going away party last year. Remember when we went up to your spot to watch the evening sky. Well apparently Paz told Mabel she had one more gift for her and told her she wanted to give it to her in private. I had some suspicions when we left, They hugged almost twice as long at the bus than they used to do. But I found out for certain when I accidentally walked in on one of their Yipe conversations."

Wendy was nearly cracking up over how uncomfortable Dipper looked. "Ah man, you didn't walk in on them flashing each other did you?"

"No. No, nothing like that." Dipper's face cringed at the thought. "No they were just talking about missing each other and Mabel was going on about the kiss and the ones to come. Like I said I had my suspicions, Mabel Hadn't asked a single guy out this school year and even turned down a couple who asked her."

"Alright, enough about that" Wendy saId as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She was preparing for bed as they talked, she had an early and long day tomorrow as she promised Soos she would work doubles until she left for Piedmont. And now it may not happen. "What's up with your mom not letting us come down?"

"Mom's on a 'Twins need to do everything together' kick," Dipper said as he got up and started to get ready himself. with the computer facing away from him, he changed into an A shirt and some flannel patterned sleep shorts. "since she says that we're going to be split thanks to college in a couple years. So she doesn't want me to feel left out when Mabcifica goes out on a date."

Dipper checked himself to make sure he would be decent before he sat back down. "Heck the only way mom would let Paz come down to visit after we found out we wouldn't be able to make it to Gravity Falls this year is cause I had a friend," he pointed at Wendy, "who would also want to come down to visit."

"So it's not that she doesn't want Mabel's girlfriend to come down, she just doesn't want you to be lonely while they're doing relationship stuff?" Wendy asked as she began to think about situation.

"That's about the gist of it." Dipper said in reply.

Wendy sat there for a moment scratching her chin, before a smile creeped across her face. "Well then we just need to be dating."

Dipper's face dropped in shock, "W, w, wait what?"

Wendy snickered at his awkwardness. "Think about it man. All we'll be doing is hanging like we had planned to do anyways, just your rents will think we're a couple. It's perfect. Unless you already have a girl you haven't told me about."

Dipper missed the brief flash of concern on Wendy's face as she added that last bit. As he processed what Wendy was proposing, Dipper's mind was creating and shooting down arguments as to why this could and couldn't work. Finally he replied, "No, not girlfriend here. Still batting a negative one thousand." And under his breath he added "Then again I've only asked out one girl."

"Huh, what was that? " Wendy asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Oh nothing. What about you? No boyfriends I have to worry about being jealous, is there?" Dipper asked, a little worried about the answer even though he had no right to be. She was just his best friend and that was all she ever would be.

"Nah man, free as a bird." an replied trying to ignore the the voice in the back of her head that was telling her why she was still single.

"Really? I mean there's no one smart enough to ask you out?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, I had people asking me out. But they all seemed to act as if I was a trophy to be won and not a person." Wendy responded with a shrug before she added under her breath, "Besides I have someone I'm waiting to ask me."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Dipper asked

"We just..." and they spent the rest of the night working out all of the details for the plan

The following morning Dipper informed his family that he and Wendy were actually dating, the only reason that they hadn't said anything before now was that they were worried about what people would say about the age difference.

Friday June 19th, 2015

Oakland International Airport

Dipper began to slowly pace around the little private terminal awaiting the arrival of his friends. Some how Pacifica had been able get them aboard the company jet for the trip. The company had taken an upturn after a couple of different instances in the the years following Weirdmageddon. The first being several designs (suggested at first and later commissioned) bt the now girlfriend of the owner's daughter. And secondly there was a slow purchase of a controlling interest in the company but an anonymous purchaser who only operates through an attorney. Slowly the older yes men of Preston Northwest have been getting replaced on the board of directors. But that is a story for another day.

Finally the announcement that the flight had landed was made. According to plan Dipper stayed back slightly behind his parents and sister. He watched as the blonde heiress came into the terminal carrying a shoulder bag and pulling a suitcase almost as big as her five foot six inch frame. He wondered if she had packed to move here instead of just staying for a couple of weeks. She had barely set her bags down with she was glomped upon by Mabel.

He had barely had time to register that when he heard a loud thud and a blur of green and red rushed towards him. He heard her yell "Dude" as she hefted him up in a hug. Even at five foot eleven inches he was still short of her six foot three inch height but he was getting there. With her back towards his parents, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek as part of their ruse. They were both blushing at the contact.

"Good to see you princess," Dipper said as she placed him back on the ground.

"Princess?" Wendy asked with a bemused look on her face.

"Well you are the lumberjack princess of Roadkill County, Oregon." He said as he pulled away. Then he whispered "Besides I figured a pet name wouldn't hurt for the two weeks."

"Alright my 'lil Dork'," Wendy said with a wink and a smirk, cementing the pet name she was gonna use for him.

She then took his hand and turned to walk towards his family. They got there just as Mabel, who was bouncing with joy (and three shots of extra concentrated Mabel-juice), had finished introducing Pacifica to their parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend Wendy Corduroy." Dipper said as presented Wendy to his parents.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Wendy said as she shook Mr. Pines offered hand before doing the same to Mrs. Pines. "Ma'am."

"Please," Mr Pines replied as he looked between the two visiting girls, "Like we told Pacifica here, call us Adam and Elaine."

"The way the twins talk about the two of you," Elaine Pines added without missing a beat, "we feel like we already know the two of you."

Both girls smiled at such a warm reception.

"Well Dipper, my boy. Let's get these ladies luggage on out to the car so we can get going." Mr Pines said as he walked over to Pacifica's bags. He got the shoulder bag with no problem but upon trying to get the rolling suitcase it almost pulled him off of his feet. Bracing it against his shoulder he finally got it going and headed to the door amidst giggling from Mabel, Pacifica, and even Elaine.

Meanwhile Dipper had made his way over to where Wendy had dropped her bags. He grabbed her two duffel bags but as he went to grab her rucksack He felt Wendy's hand already on it.

"Look dude, I heard what your dad said and I know how much of a gentleman you are but sometimes a lady wants to carry her own stuff. Especially when it has my baby in it," she said as she moved a flap enough that he saw the handle of her ax. Closing the flap she hefted the rucksack up onto her back and took hold of his closest hand, holding the duffel with him.

As they walked through the doors Wendy stopped at the sight that awaited them.

"Is that a WV Überkreuzung Microbus?" she asked as she stared majestically at it.

"Yep. It's a Seventy-One. It's dad's pride and joy, after me and Mabel that is. He fell in love with the design after one was used in the old 'Whatcha doing, Lookie Loo?' cartoon and when one came on the market a couple of years ago he snatched it up. Luckily mom was able to talk him out of giving it the paint job for the show." Dipper said as he looked over at the joy on her face, "With all the seats in it'd fit ten or eleven. Almost everything is either stock or restored to original spects. Well except for adding the seatbelts and the engine. It's a Grunkle Ford and McGuket special. We could drive from here to Denver and back on a single tank of gas. Ford is trying to talk Stan into putting one in the Stanley Mobil, but he doesn't trust it."

Wendy turned towards him as she released his hand. she grabbed him by the shoulders as she said, "Please tell me you're gonna inherit it."

With a smile and a chuckle he said "Maybe." as he led her to back of the van and loaded the luggage before shutting the hatch.

They ended up eating at Madam Kee's House All You Can Eat Buffet. Pacifica at sceptical at first but after talking in Mandarin with the owner.

Over the next couple of days Dipper showed Wendy around Piedmont, spent a day at a fun complex with Mabel and Pacifica playing minigolf and going go-carting, had a picnic lunch at the park (where he nearly got into a fight with Jimmy Riva until Wendy intervened), tried to sit through an episode of 'Rink Of Love' (an anime Mabel and Pacifica both were fans of, Wendy and Dipper left to go for a walk half way through the episode), and tonight is bad movie night.

They were watching 'Hello Daddy, Where's Mummy?', and in keeping with the subterfuge Wendy was leaning into his shoulder while he had his arm around her. Mabel and Pacifica stayed through the first part of the movie, but lost interest in part due to the running commentary coming from them.

About twenty minutes or so after the others left Wendy leaned forward and grabbed her can of Mr Tubbs Root Beer. She then snuggled right back into the spot she left. As she got comfortable she sighed to herself, "I could get used to this."

Without thinking Dipper kissd the top of her head. She turned slowly moved towards him.

"Wendy?" he questioned as he got lost in her forest green eyes.

"Dipper, don't question it." she said as she leaned forward and placed her lips upon his.

"What's happening here?" Dipper asked as he was coming up for air after the kiss.

"Nothing that we apparently didn't want to happen." Wendy replied as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel as..." he started before she placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't over think this dork. I want this and I want you. now shut up and kiss me." Wendy said before he did just that.

After a couple of minutes of making up for lost time they heard a loud "Ahem." They broke apart and looked at the direction the noise came from. Standing in the doorway was Mabel and Pacifica. Mabel looked ecstatic, while Pacifica seemed to have a look on her face that said 'finally'.

"Well it looks like they have stopped pretending," Pacifica stated with a smirk as she watched the new couple pull apart.

"What do you mean pretending?" Dipper sputtered out, "We've been dating for as long as you two have."

"Bro-bro, seriously. You're not that good of an actor." Mabel said as she lifted a hand up to stop him. "The only reason you were able to fool those outside of this household is because of how you two actually felt about each other."

"Wait a minute Mabel." Wendy said as she looked over at her two friends, " You mean your parents know?"

"Oh course we do dear," Elaine Pines replied as she walked up behind her daughter, "she came to me when she first put together this little matchmaking scheme. Though it surprised us all when Dipper came down last Saturday morning and told us you two were dating. Mabel was going to suggest that you two pretend to date so she could see her girlfriend. But you guys wanted to see each other so much that you came up with the idea on your own. That was when I first gave Mabel's idea some credence."

"So do I get to call it?" Mabel asked practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well I'm willing to try it out if she is," Dipper said as he looked at the beautiful woman in his arms, "So what do you say Wendy, would you like to try going out for real?"

"Of course man, I've just been waiting on you to ask." Wendy said with a smirk as Dipper smiled.

"Squee," Mabel squeed before with a fistpump she called out, "Match Made!"

"Alright Mabel, but do us a favor please. We just figured this all out, so please for now don't tell anyone." Wendy asked her new boyfriend's sister.

"Ok." Mabel said as she started to walk away.

"And that means Candy and Grenda too." Dipper called after his sister.

"My girls need to know, bro-bro. Heh, that rhymes." she called back.

"Mabel!" Dipper and Wendy yelled simultaneously.

"Alright I'll keep quiet for now." Mabel said as she headed away with Pacifica in tow.

"Well I'll leave you two to your movie. Don't do anything to make me regret leaving you two alone." Elaine Pines said as she headed back towards the kitchen.

After they were alone Wendy looked deep into Dipper's eyes and only saw love. "Why don't we continue where we left off."

And she leaned in for another kiss as the movie continued on.


End file.
